Planes Fallidos
by T.E Rowan
Summary: Sintió como la velocidad disminuía lentamente, mas no quería abrir los ojos. La moto se detuvo, pero ella seguía firmemente abrazada a él./― ¿Piensas soltarme en algún momento?/No respondió, sólo retiró sus brazos de la cintura de él, acariciando sus costillas suavemente./Volkner se estremeció./CrackShipping/Lemmon/UA.


Hola! Volví con una nueva historia, que espero no juzguen hasta el final.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de The Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri y todos sus derivados.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene lemmon (o al menos un intento de ello e.e).

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Ella estaba fuertemente abrazada a su cintura. Ambos viajaban sobre la motocicleta del chico, y "lento" era la palabra que menos describía su velocidad actual. Hikari tenía la cara firmemente enterrada sobre la espalda del chico, con los ojos bien cerrados; no es que tuviera miedo, ella confiaba ciegamente en él, solamente aprovechaba la ocasión para olerlo: sentir todo el aroma que tenía… era embriagante para ella.<p>

Sintió como la velocidad disminuía lentamente, mas no quería abrir los ojos. La moto se detuvo, pero ella seguía firmemente abrazada a él.

― ¿Piensas soltarme en algún momento?

No respondió, sólo retiró sus brazos de la cintura de él, acariciando sus costillas suavemente. Volkner se estremeció.

―Fue divertido ―dijo Hikari.

―Podríamos repetirlo ―comentó Volkner.

―Claro…

Hikari se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa. Volkner seguía parado al lado de su motocicleta, siguiéndola con la mirada.

― ¿Piensas quedarte ahí por siempre? ―Preguntó Hikari, dándole la espalda; entró en su hogar y se sacó el abrigo, dejando la puerta abierta en una obvia invitación.

Volkner sonrió de lado, de la única forma en que sabía. Guardó las llaves de su vehículo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y entró también en la casa.

Lo primero que vio en la estancia fue el abrigo de Hikari, sobre el sofá. Luego, en la baranda de las escaleras, su gorro. El rubio volvió a sonreír; subió velozmente las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación de la chica estaba cerrada; al lado de ésta, sobre una mesita contigua, estaba su blusa. Volkner abrió lentamente la puerta.

― ¿Hikari? Voy a entrar…

Dicho y hecho, el rubio entró, aunque dio poco pasos al encontrarse las botas y medias de la chica en medio del camino. La puerta se cerró sola a sus espaldas, provocando que se girara. La pelinegra lo atrapó con sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y besándolo. Volkner no tardó ni medio segundo en corresponder a los besos hambrientos de ella. Estando de puntitas, Hikari empujó lentamente a Volkner hacia la cama, haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas sobre ella. La pelinegra se sentó sobre la cadera del chico, dándole una visión completa de cómo estaba: no tenía su típico gorro puesto y su cabello estaba desordenado, su blusa tampoco estaba, dándole completa visión de su sostén lila. Volkner siguió bajando la mirada, topándose con la falda rosada. Ágilmente, la dio vuelta, apoyando la espalda de Hikari en la cama; sus piernas abrazaban su cintura y se movía hacia él sugestivamente. Volkner se sacó su chaqueta azul y luego su remera negra; con un movimiento (ligeramente complicado) de sus pies, se quitó el calzado y las medias. Quedando sólo con su pantalón, se volvió a inclinar sobre la chica y siguió besándola.

El rubio paseaba sus manos por todo el torso de la chica, acariciando sus senos con una mano y con la otra su vientre bajo. Hikari seguía con sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura, frotándose contra él, aumentando su excitación.

Volkner se volvió a erguir, sentándose en la cama y con la chica abrazándolo. Las manos de Hikari también se movían por su espalda y sus costillas, causando pequeños estremecimientos en el rubio. Una de sus manos traviesas se posó sobre el pecho del chico, acariciando sus pectorales, su estómago y frenando en la hebilla de su cinturón, justo encima de su erección. Trató de desabrocharlo con una mano, pero no se le hacía fácil. Volkner lo notó y la volvió a acostar para hacerlo él.

Pero él mismo se dio cuenta de la desesperación que mostraba al hacerlo de tal manera, no, él no quería darle tal imagen de desesperación a la chica. Pensó en ella, pensó en lo que había pasado hasta el momento. La miró a los ojos; ella también se veía ligeramente desesperada.

― ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? ―Preguntó serio y casi con dulzura. Ella asintió.

Volkner sonrió; se desabrochó el cinturón y se lo quitó, luego volvió a acostarse sobre la chica. La forma de los besos habían cambiado, él los dirigía de forma suave y profunda, con más sentimiento. Llevó su mano hacia el vientre bajo de ella y lo acarició con un dedo repetidas veces. Hikari soltó una risilla entre los besos. El chico siguió bajando, esperando cualquier clase de oposición de ella, cosa que no llegó. Llegó a la parte donde estaba su clítoris y, suavemente, comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la ropa interior. Hikari suspiraba continuamente de placer y se movía pidiendo movimiento más profundos. Se volvió a erguir, abrazando la cintura de Volkner con las piernas de nuevo y frotando la erección del chico contra su sexo.

Hikari bajó su mano y acarició la erección del rubio por sobre la ropa, dándole placer. Volkner buscó sus labios mientras él mismo sacaba su miembro de su pantalón y ropa interior, sin embargo, no la penetró, solo se frotó con ella; primero lento, pero aumentando la velocidad.

La pelinegra suspiraba y gemía continuamente.

―Oh… Ah… R-Riley…

Volkner se detuvo abruptamente.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―Preguntó en tono peligroso.

―Yo… ―Hikari no sabía dónde meterse.

― ¡No puede creerlo! ―Casi la empujó de encima de él, se bajó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente ―. ¡Nunca pensé que esa llamada hubiera sido por _eso_, confié en que no serías capaz! ―Giró a verla, con ira en los ojos ―. Evidentemente me equivoqué.

― ¡No! ¡Yo no quise decirlo, solo…!

― ¿¡Qué!?

Hikari no respondió. Volkner salió hecho una furia de la casa, con la chica siguiéndolo.

― ¡Espera…! ¡No te vayas…! ¡Volkner!

Pero su voz quedó opacada con el ruido de la motocicleta del rubio, arrancando y alejándose velozmente del lugar.

― ¡Mierda! ―Exclamó Hikari, entrando de vuelta en la casa y dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Esas vacaciones sentaron de maravilla, pero no les diré por qué :DDDD<p>

Gracias por leer!

*se dando vueltas y dejando un camino de arcoiris~*


End file.
